Photon
Class 36X Photonic Destroyer, commonly known as Photon, is Zone's new persona five years after the events of Nightmare Epic. His whole body has been replaced with mechanical parts, and the most distinguished feature on Photon is his gas mask that filters out any impurities within the oxygen he receives from the two green tanks attached to his back. Once a mere composer who wanted to cheat his way into Antarctica's bureaucracy and usher in a new reign of dictatorship, Photon's new goals are to only serve Xenomorph and Organization Warped, the creatures that are responsible for building and piecing together Photon. The oxygen tanks he carries on his back is the only way for him to breathe, since Photon can't breathe normally like everyone else. Photon's choice of weaponry includes a ball-and-chain mechanism attached to his right arm, which he uses to break open doors and damage buildings. He has a glistening blue sword attached to the top palm of his left hand which he uses for close-combat, and if that wasn't bad enough, Photon has a stronger cloaking device than his former persona, which allows him to stay invisible even if one were to use night vision goggles, since Photon's dark colors camoflague well in the night time which negates the effects of night vision goggles. Heat vision goggles won't work on Photon either, since as a cyborg, he doesn't generate any heat. Normally if someone's body parts were replaced with mechanical ones they would not be able to survive, but Photon has cheated death by attaching pages from a diary his deceased friend had onto him, which has given him a reason to live. While his loyalty is only to Xenomorph and Organization Warped, Photon secretly plans to use these diary pages as a means of talking to Kill's spirit. However, he needs the help of Xenomorph to do so - which he has promised that he'd help Photon once Antarctica has been conquered. Unlike his former self, because of this deal he made with Xenomorph, Photon's loyalty to Xenomorph is unquestionable and doesn't even think of backstabbing him for his own needs. Background Zone left Antarctica shortly after the events of Nightmare Epic because he was looking for a fresh start and was in sorrow over the death of his apprentice, Kill. He flew off and travelled up to the North Pole in search of a fresh start. However, because of the grief he felt towards Kill, Zone refused to sleep or eat, and didn't talk to anyone. After 10 days of constant flying up to the Arctic, Zone fell unconscious on the icy grounds. Some members of Organization Warped, a terrifyingly evil army that somehow managed to take over the whole of the Arctic ocean and the North Pole noticed Zone's body lying on the ice, so they picked him up and dusted him off a bit to take him to their necropolis to fix him up. There, they placed Zone on a table and called in their scientists to rebuild him. Zone was in a bad state - he was frostbitten on his right hand and had a bad case of pneumonia. To negate the pneumonia, scientists hooked Zone up to portable oxygen tanks and attached a gas mask on him so that he could breathe pure oxygen. This allowed him to breathe, but Organization Warped wasn't finished just yet. Because of the frostbite on Zone's right hand, the scientists decided to replace that hand with a ball-and-chain function. Several other gizmos were added to Zone, such as a sword attached to his left hand, heat vision eyesight, and replacing his entire body and organs with robot parts to keep him alive. After 12 hours of operation, Zone wouldn't rise. Xenomorph, the leader of Organization Warped, suggested that he may need a reason to live. His file was brought up on Organization Warped computers, and it wasn't long until they found Kill's file either. It was then assumed that Zone would need something Kill had to live. A squadron of Organization Warped members were sent over to Antarctica, where they ransacked Zone Fortress. Because Nightmare was defeated, the X-Virus no longer had effect on anyone, so Organization Warped could travel in the fortress with ease. Eventually, they came across the final floor and found pages from a diary Kill once had. They tore out a few and then sent them back to the Arctic, which was used on Zone to keep him alive. As he rose and inspected his new self, Xenomorph approached him asking for his servitude. He told Zone that he could bring Kill back so long as Zone gives him his unquestionable loyalty. Zone agreed to this, but because he wasn't Zone anymore he then dubbed himself Photon due to the full name the scientists gave to his robotic self, being Class 36X Photonic Destroyer. Photon explained his past in Antarctica to Xenomorph, which sparked his curiousity. Xenomorph was already in control of the North Pole, but he believed that if he could control both the North and South Poles then the world would be at his mercy. After careful planning and preparation, Xenomorph sent out Organization Warped to Antarctica to take over the entire continent. Photon quickly rose to the rank of General in Organization Warped, and five years later he currently resides in Antarctica, waiting to help his master take over once again. Involvement Photon is rarely seen in public across the USA, as he tends to keep a low-profile about himself since the security of Organization Warped is his top-most priority at the moment. He keeps his cloaking device on most of the time, doing simple tasks for Organization Warped and commanding the army when Xenomorph is busy. Photon is mostly seen around several Organization Warped bases across the USA preparing to usher in a new reign of terror to the denizens of Antarctica. His loyalty to Xenomorph is so extreme, that even if an own soldier of Organization Warped were to question his master's authority, Photon would demand to battle them to give them a taste of just how strong his master's will is. As a high-ranking General of Organization Warped, Photon's authority is extremely powerful, second only to Xenomorph's authority. He is respected by many members of Organization Warped and although his personality, apperance, and powers have changed drastically from his former self, Photon still manages to carry the same charisma that Zone once had, and is able to easily manipulate individuals and rally several Organization Warped members under his rule when needed. Trivia *''Photon's'' oxygen tank has specialized concentrated oxygen within it to destroy any impurities within the oxygen. The gas mask is merely a precaution to filter out any further impurities and is the only way to attach it to Photon's face and allow him to breathe. *His color and shape resemble Zone's old alter ego; the King of Sorrow in some parts. *''Photon'' is very hygienic, and hates germs. See also *Zone *Kill *Organization Warped *Xenomorph Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:machines